The Game
by Aleyarie
Summary: Lucius was worried, what if Severus was playing a game with him?.... Severus was scared, could the Slytherin prince ever love the half-blood prince?
1. The Secret

Author: Aleyarie

Title: The Game

Pairing: Severus/Lucius

warning: OOC, Cursing, SLASH PAIRING, incorrect names/places/spells.

Description: Lucius was worried, what if Severus was playing a game with him?.... Severus was scared, could the Slytherin prince ever love the half-blood prince?

DISCLAIMER: All rights go to J.K. Rowling, all character's, places, spells, ect., belong to J.K. Rowling, and no money is being made of this.

AN: POV: Lucius Narcissa Severus, not necessarily in that order, set in the school years of all three, and for my purposes, Narcissa is 15, Severus 15, and Lucius 16 ½, OK? And Severus and Narcissa are friends. Universe twisted to fit story, a few characters that i'm not sure are J.K. Rowlings, but i'll give into the benefit of doubt.

SEVERUS POV Noon, free study period before lunch.

I couldn't believe it, I, Severus Tobias Snape, had fallen for one Lucius Abaraxes Malfoy. How stupid could he be? Wait, don't answer that. The worst part was, Lucius was pretending to return his feelings. Severus took a deep breath, OK, you can do this, you need to tell him. I took another breath and walked over to where the gorgeous Slytherin prince sat, and started to say something when he looked up and said, "oh, Severus, could you help me with this potions essay?" I nodded and sat down numbly, I mean, what else could I _do? _Say 'sure Lucius, oh, and by the way, I'm madly in love with you?' maybe I could just send him a letter, yes, that would be perfect, then I heard that she demon from hell call across the room, "Lucius, _darling,_ could you be so good" she stopped and giggled, "to lend me Severus for a few moments? Hmmm?" he looked at me, I shook my head, he shrugged and mouthed 'sorry.' I thought sorry for what, until I heard him say, "sure Narcissa," I glared at him and walked over to Narcissa, who stood up and pulled me out the common room door.

NARCISSA POV

oh, what a beautiful boy, I thought, looking at Severus, if only he wasn't gay. "OK, Severus, what were you thinking? You practically shouted out to the whole world that you are deeply, madly in love with my betrothed, not that I mind, but still!" he looked at me, "was it really that obvious, Narcissa?" I nodded, suddenly he grinned, "or is it that you want to keep me from telling Lucius? Are you jealous?" I looked at him, "you _**know **_I don't like Lucius, but" I slid closer, "I do like a certain girl in there who would be willing to do a foursome if you and Lucius were to-" he looked at me "if I were to ever get Lucius alone like that, I would never do anything that wrong." I pouted, "but, Severus, sweetie-" he looked at her "enough, I would never ever do something that idiotic, I would not." I sighed, of course not, but it was a nice idea...... I nodded again, "alright, you win." he grinned, "good, oh, and can I ask for an early birthday gift?" I nodded, "of course, what do you want?" I looked at her, "i want a barn owl, preferably female." I nodded, "i can have it for you tonight." he grinned, "thank you Narcissa. Thank you so much,." I shrugged, "you never let me get you anything for your birthday, so I just thought that if you'd allow me to get you something I'd do whatever it takes." he hugged me and ran back inside. I looked around an sighed, thank god for small favors, no one was around, and slipped inside and went to pen a letter to the pet shop in Hogsmead, asking for one female barn owl. Then put in the necessary amount of gallons, and went to lunch. During lunch I received a letter saying the only barn owl they had was a black female. I grinned, Severus was just going to love this! I showed him the paper an he grinned.

LUCIUS POV

what were Narcissa and Severus talking about? I shrugged and pushed the thought away, who cares? Narcissa could sleep with the boy for all I care, as long as she was discreet. Then I looked over my shoulder at the lunch table and saw them smiling as Narcissa penned a response to to the letter she had just gotten, and I felt an unfamiliar feeling rise up in my gut, I glared at her as she leaned close to Severus and an unbidden thought crossed my mind, I don't mind if she sleeps around, as long as she does not sleep with Severus. I blinked in shock, where had that come from?, I stood up and started to walk, okay fast walk, out of the hall. When had I begun thinking of Severus as mine? I mean sure, when he had been drunk that one time I had kissed him, and been sad when he hadn't remembered it in the morning, but then I had been drunk as well, but still, I was pretty sure he had enjoyed it. Was this what it was like to feel insecure? If it was, I just wanted it to stop, I had to find out, I had to find out if Narcissa and Severus were in a- in a- a- oh to hell with it!- in a relationship, not that I'd care, but a man had to take care of his investments, and Severus was a very pricey investment. I sighed, motioned to Regulus Black, and a couple others. I looked at them all and said "find out if Narcissa is dating Snape, whoever finds out will get a reward, in either a favor or money, now go." they all nodded and raced of to do as I ordered. I grinned, I couldn't wait to see what would happen. I smiled and walked off to my rooms, because as head boy, I smiled and flopped, yes flopped, onto my bed. Then I remembered I had potions with Slughorn, so I got up, grabbed my book bag and raced out.

SEVERUS POV dinner that night

I looked up and saw a beuatiful black owl fly towards me, I held out my arm as it dropped the note, which read

_dear Severus,_

_here is your present, I hope you enjoy it!_

_Your friend, _

_Narcissa_

_PS i'm going to be with a date tonight, so don't worry_

I grinned, a date huh? Was it that pretty Ravenclaw, Kyrie Smith? Oh well, I smiled and winked at Narcissa, thinking 'good job, Narcissa' I gave her a thumbs up, she blushed and mouthed 'Kyrie'i smiled and nodded in an 'I thought so way.'


	2. The Letter

Author: Aleyarie

Title: The Game

Pairing: Severus/Lucius

warning: OOC, Cursing, SLASH PAIRING, incorrect names/places/spells.

Description: Lucius was worried, what if Severus was playing a game with him?.... Severus was scared, could the Slytherin prince ever love the half-blood prince?

DISCLAIMER: All rights go to J.K. Rowling, all character's, places, spells, ect., belong to J.K. Rowling, and no money is being made of this.

AN: POV: Lucius Narcissa Severus, not necessarily in that order, set in the school years of all three, and for my purposes, Narcissa is 15, Severus 15, and Lucius 16 ½, OK? And Severus and Narcissa are friends. Universe twisted to fit story, a few characters that I'm not sure are J.K. Rowlings, but I'll give into the benefit of doubt.

SEVERUS POV after dinner

I sighed, why had I let myself talk myself into this? I was an idiot! How do you write a love letter to a king when you're a lowly peasant? That's right you don't, because it would never be returned. I looked down at the letter I had been writing. It was short, but then again, it was heartfelt. Who new I was mushy? I certainly didn't. The letter started out simply;

_Dear Lucius, Prince of Slytherin_

_I think you don't know I am, and that I will not share,_

_but I think I know who you are._

_You are grace, beauty, composure,_

_you are the sun, moon, and stars, the very air._

_I think you unaware,_

_but I know who you are,_

_I know that for which I care._

_Yours,_

_the Half-Blood Prince_

it had a rose of red attached to it. I took a deep breath and showed it to Narcissa, who grinned, and said "Severus, I think Lucius will just love it. Especially the border. Who else would have thought of blood red rose ink?" I looked at her, "Narcissa, please. I think it's awful." she shrugged, "your choice Severus." I nodded, but of course, my letter my choice, "wait, Narcissa, what are you, Narcissa!!!" I just stared as she leaned over and tied the letter and rose to Aley's (that would be the owl Narcissa got me) leg, then picked her up and threw her out the window. I stood in shock, then glared, "you evil she-demon from hell!" she smiled, "why thank you Severus, now, I have a date to go to, good bye!"

LUSCIUS POV the next morning

I awoke to a high shrill scream, I turned and there was an owl, of all black, I looked at it and opened my window, it flew in and there was a letter tied to its leg, as well as a..... rose? I looked at the letter and saw that the writing on the letter was spiky, as well as precise and small. I decided to read the letter, after all, who could it hurt? I looked at the owl who just sat there, I realized it was meant to take a response back to its owner if I decided to do such, I unrolled the letter and there were flowers which moved on the edges, it smelled like lavender and roses, my favorite scents, and was written in the same color as the rose. I blinked at looked at what was written, and what it said brought a tear to my eye, what a person, to be desperate enough to put their feelings into words. I smiled, I pulled out a piece of parchment and wrote a simple note;

_My dear Half-Blood Prince,_

_it amazes me that one who can write like you do has to send me a letter to express their feelings. I hope to hear more from you. I believe the rose was a nice touch, but how did you know my favorite flowers?_

_I see you know some poetry, so let me say, I doubt that I do not know you, even if you are a first year in a different house. I hope you do not find this cruel, but why did you contact me through letter with a personal owl? I could easily track you through the owls registration, seeing as there are not a lot of black barn owls in Hogwarts._

_The Prince of Slytherin,_

_Lucius A. Malfoy_

I looked at the letter in satisfaction, a perfectly worded response. I rolled the letter up and tied it to the owls leg and said "your master, pet." she looked at me and nodded, and flew away. I got up and went to my bathroom, stripped and filled the bath with water scented with lemon and lavender. I sank into the water and smiled, picked up my shampoo and conditioner and started to wash my hair, rinsed it and washed it again. I stood up and dried off with a quick charm and was off to breakfast. When I sat down food of many varieties appeared and I partook of only the strawberries with bitter dark chocolate and the waffles with honey. It was when I took my first bite that the black owl which had sent me a letter landed in front of Severus.

SEVERUS POV

as I sat down for breakfast Aley landed in-front of me. I looked up and saw Lucius eating, so I quickly grabbed the letter and sent Aley on her way with a bit of muffin. She chirped happily and left, as I read the letter, a blush started to form on my cheeks. I threw a quick look at Lucius who was talking to Regulus Black. I couldn't help but feel slightly jealous. I sighed and turned to Bellatrix, who was flirting with Rodolphus Lestrange. I looked about and noticed that Narcissa wasn't at the table and that breakfast was going to end in a few moments, I looked at them and said loudly, "has anyone seen Narcissa?" Lucius looked at me and said "i haven't, but I would be happy to look for her with you." I nodded and stood, holding my hand out to Lucius. He grabbed it and hoisted himself up, he was a good four inches taller than me, I realized. I turned to walk out of the hall, he followed. I sighed, I could practically feel him behind me, and then suddenly I felt a hand on my arm, and I was pulled into an corner. I looked at Lucius, who I was now facing, and asked "what was that for-" Lucius leaned down and whispered "were you the one who sent me that love letter, Severus?"

NARCISSA POV

I was heading down the hall to the dinning hall when I saw them, and I mean them as in Lucius and Severus, Lucius whispering something in Severus's ear and he nodded, I saw Lucius grin and release him, saying, "well we found Narcissa, our work is done, I guess we should head to our classes." Severus and I nodded, Severus came up to me and said "so Narcissa, how was your date?" I grinned "wonderful, she was a perfect lady." he snorted, "of course she was, so how far did you two go?" I shrugged, "not that far, just the usual." he grinned, "you mean the whole kiss and giggle and kiss and giggle thing?" I laughed, "no I mean the kiss kiss kiss and kiss some more thing." he nodded, "wow, Narcissa! Shame shame shame! Wait," he turned to me, "don't we have charms? And isn't that in the-" he and I said it together "opposite direction!" we both started to run.


	3. The Gryffindor Tutor

Author: Aleyarie

Title: The Game

Pairing: Severus/Lucius

warning: OOC, Cursing, SLASH PAIRING, incorrect names/places/spells.

Description: Lucius was worried, what if Severus was playing a game with him?.... Severus was scared, could the Slytherin prince ever love the half-blood prince?

DISCLAIMER: All rights go to J.K. Rowling, all character's, places, spells, etc., belong to J.K. Rowling, and no money is being made of this.

AN: POV: Lucius Narcissa Severus, not necessarily in that order, set in the school years of all three, and for my purposes, Narcissa is 15, Severus 15, and Lucius 16 ½, OK? And Severus and Narcissa are friends. Universe twisted to fit story, a few characters that I'm not sure are J.K. Rowlings, but I'll give into the benefit of doubt.

SEVERUS POV charms, class for fifth and sixth years

I can't believe that Lucius found out that quickly! How had he guessed? I sighed, I needed to tell Narcissa, but how? Professor Red, a tall red-haired demon, was speaking at the front of the class "now, you all have the capacity to become charm masters, so let us talk about" she tapped the board and the words 'wandless magic' appeared on the board. A bunch of the student's around me started to talk, as she continued "wandless magic is magic preformed without the use of a wand, Snape, could you demonstrate for the class?" I stood and set my wand down, walked to the front of the class, and made the motions for 'stupefy' pointing at the animated dummy before me. A red light shot from my hand and hit the dummy. Professor Red nodded and said, "thank you Snape, but you need not show off so much! Ten points to Slytherin." I nodded turned and sat back down, with a slight smirk. Every person in the class just stared, then Remus Lupin smiled and said "good job Snape, could you maybe help me with this lesson?" I hide my surprise my by smirking (the probably copy-right Malfoy smirk, no less) and said "as long as you seem to make progress, I will teach you." Lupin smiled, "thank you." I shrugged dismissively, that is until Black came up and slung an arm around Lupin's shoulder. He looked at me "just so you know, if you hurt Remus, I'll kill you." I looked at him, "if you are so worried about your friends well-being, you, Potter, and Pettigrew can go with Lupin." Lupin looked at me, "if you wouldn't mind I would prefer it if you called me Rem-" the bell rang, I looked at him, "I guess I will, Remus." and swept off to lunch.

LUSCIUS POV lunch

I can not believe Severus is giving up time that could be spent with me to those Gryffindors! Especially those four! I sat down at the lunch table and looked towards the Gryffindor table, Black had his arm around Lupin's didn't have to worry about Black, but Lupin seemed to be looking around for someone.... then Severus walked in and he called "Snape! How about you sit over here and keep these mongrels in line, after all, you do tend to scare them and the Slytherins are so well behaved." he (Severus) looked at them and shrugged casting a look my way, "i actually-" Black grabbed him and pulled him between him and Potter, "now, it's not like you have a girlfriend, or should I say Boyfriend?" Severus looked at him, "get your hands off of me or I will _hex_ them off." Black released him, and I stood up and walked over to their table and tapped Severus on the shoulder, "i guess you all do not mind if I sit here too?" Severus just looked at me, while Black just glared "i believe noone-" Severus piped up "um, Sirius, err, I mean Black, I hope you wouldn't mind but I would like for Lucius to join us......." Black looked at him, "fine, and it's alright to call me Sirius, James James, Peter Peter, and Remus Remus." Severus grinned "thank you Sirius, but shouldn't they all have a say?" Potter smiled, "you're practically one of use, thanks to Moony and Padfoot over there." I asked "are you going to move or am I going to have to drag Severus over to our table?" Potter moved over again, Severus looked at me "they are mongrels as Remus said, just sit down, and do not Scourgify the bench, they find it insulting." then I looked at them "Moony? Padfoot?" Potter nodded, "Remus is Moony, Sirius is Padfoot, I am Prongs, and Peter is Wormtail." Severus laughed, "I think the best name there is Padfoot." I looked at him, "oh really....... S-" then Prof. Red (head of Gryffindor) came up, "why are there to Slytherins at the Gryffindor table?"

REMUS POV lunch

"professor!" I cried, "i just want to inform you that both Severus and M-Lucius have agreed to help us with our wandless magic," she stared at me, "of course Remus, I hope you know not to give them the common room password." then Lily came up, "Severus!! how are you? I haven't had a decent chat with you in forever!" Severus looked up at her and stood, "would you like to take a seat?" and motioned between Lucius and myself, she looked at him, "Severus, I hope you don't mean for me to sit on the same bench as Malfoy?" he looked at her "why yes I do." she paled a bit and said, "but do I really have to sit next to him?" Severus shrugged "no, I could sit between you two." she hugged him and I saw Lucius glare at her, I turned to Lily "here Lily, why not sit on the other side of the table? It would make us more even," she looked at James "why not, James would you and Sirius mind?" James shook his head, "course not Flower." she glared at him (if a little half-heartedly) and said in a voice usually reserved for wayward children "never call me that."


	4. The Explosion

Author: Aleyarie

Title: The Game

Pairing: Severus/Lucius

warning: OOC, Cursing, SLASH PAIRING, incorrect names/places/spells.

Description: Lucius was worried, what if Severus was playing a game with him?.... Severus was scared, could the Slytherin prince ever love the half-blood prince?

DISCLAIMER: All rights go to J.K. Rowling, all character's, places, spells, etc., belong to J.K. Rowling, and no money is being made of this.

AN: POV: Lucius Narcissa Severus, not necessarily in that order, set in the school years of all three, and for my purposes, Narcissa is 15, Severus 15, and Lucius 16 ½, OK? And Severus and Narcissa are friends. Universe twisted to fit story, a few characters that I'm not sure are J.K. Rowlings, but I'll give into the benefit of doubt.

REMUS POV potions

my god, why am I paired up with Sirius? I mean, for the love of god, the man is worse than Peter in potions! Couldn't I have been paired with a certain black haired genius who at this very moment is helping Lily with her Polyjuice, (with a glaring James, who is Lily's partner), I mean, at least he could have come over here and helped me too! Oh wait here he comes, I put on a smile, "hello Severus could you-" just then Sirius dropped some type of plant in Severus's potion, and grinned, "hey Severus, why is your potion.... purple? Wait, its supposed to be purple! Damn!" Severus looked at Sirius "why thank you for adding my last potion ingredient Black." then looked at me "add the pixy wing then stir five times, it'll fix it." I looked at him "thank you!" he nodded and then went back to his and Peter's potion.

LUCIUS POV divination while the others are in potions

THAT MANGY MUTT!!! how DARE he try and ruin my Severus's potion??? at least he messed up, but then again it could have exploded and harmed him (Severus not the mutt) I turned my gaze back to the scrying mirror in my hand. Severus kept looking over his shoulder at Lupin, but I'm sure he was just checking to make sure he wasn't botching the potion, not gazing at the man. He would never gaze at anyone but me, I looked up at the teacher "professor Sky, I have achieved the objective, may I go now?" the dotty old man nodded and said "yes yes yes, but remember to watch your step!"I rolled my eyes, for the love of GOD, the stairs down to the dungeon were harder to climb! When I got to the bottom of the tower I found a fist year surrounded be Gryffindors. I looked at them, then swept up behind them, "is there a problem?" they looked at me, then the Gryffindors ran, I looked at the first year, a Ravenclaw, and said "would you like to report them Ms.-?" she looked at me, "Clear oh yes sir, they just wanted, wanted me to- please sir, report them!they acted like mongrels! The wanted me to give them the answers to the Astronomy test! Their names are Jonathon Charles, Clay Moore, and Candy Sydney." I looked at her, "then we'll go to Professor Sear, shan't we?" she nodded and stood up. "yes." I motioned for her to go first, and we walked to the Astronomy rooms, I knocked on the door and stuck my head in, "Professor Sear? A student needs to talk to you, I will watch your class." he looked at me, "sure Malfoy, who is it?" I walked into the room, "Ms Clear, and no, she is not in trouble." Professor Sear nodded, "and why does she need to speak to me?" I looked at him "some students were trying to cheat off her. And you as her head of house need to deal with it." he nodded and walked out the door, and five minutes later the class ended.

SEVERUS POV Potions

I looked around and saw Black about to drop some lily water into his cauldron before the blood of an Egyptian Fruit Bat and started to reach for Remus, who was staring at the text book just as I said, "wait Black you're going to-" I never got to say 'blow up the classroom' because that was when I saw the water start to fall and yelled "DOWN!!" and pulled Remus down, and saw everyone was down. That is except me, my only thought was 'I hope to god Lucius sends me flowers while I'm in the hospital wing' before I hit the floor covered in some type of fucked up version of Polyjuice and then I fainted and as I slipped into oblivion I though I heard Remus whisper "thank you."

SEVERUS POV half an hour after explosion in the hospital wing

I wonder where Lucius is, I mean I had almost gotten blown up by a potion. I looked to my left when I felt a tap on my left shoulder. I looked that way and came face to, well, chest. I looked up at the person whose chest I was facing and my eyes locked with that of Lucius Malfoy, and the one thought in my mind was 'oh shit'.


	5. I Have To Do WHAT?

Author: Aleyarie

Title: The Game

Pairing: Severus/Lucius

warning: OOC, Cursing, SLASH PAIRING, incorrect names/places/spells.

Description: Lucius was worried, what if Severus was playing a game with him?.... Severus was scared, could the Slytherin prince ever love the half-blood prince?

DISCLAIMER: All rights go to J.K. Rowling, all character's, places, spells, etc., belong to J.K. Rowling, and no money is being made of this.

AN: POV: Lucius Narcissa Severus, not necessarily in that order, set in the school years of all three, and for my purposes, Narcissa is 15, Severus 15, and Lucius 16 ½, OK? And Severus and Narcissa are friends. Universe twisted to fit story, a few characters that I'm not sure are J.K. Rowlings, but I'll give into the benefit of doubt.

LUCIUS POV in hospital wing (before Severus wakes up)

when I heard I had came running, and let me tell you, Malfoy's do not run. Or so my father said, but anyway, I had come running not only to find him undamaged but having already gotten flowers and other gifts, I mean _I_ was his boyfriend, not these gift giving pounces! The finale straw was when the Gryffindor Quartet walked in and pushed me away from him, and Black said "well if it isn't the Guy-Who-Wasn't-There-When-His_-Friend_-Was-Almost-Blown-Up!!!" I looked at them and cooly said "if you do not move this instant I will Crucio the lot of you." Black sneered and mockingly said "of course you would, you are the-" I pulled out my wand and said "move Black." he blanched and pretty much hugged himself into Remus. God, you'd think Lupin would have a clue by now that Black was utterly in love with him! I looked down at Severus,wait, what the hell, was his face changing? I watched as Severus's face changed from angular and bony to angular and, well, gorgeous. My lord, what happened to make this change? Lupin poked me in the ribs, "the potion was Polyjuice, so when it was botched by Sirius instead of changing his face it improved what was already there, and because it wasn't just his face, the rest of him changed too, Madame Pomfery says that it made his body more delicate." I nodded, "i understand," Lupin looked at me, "and it might make a certain organ bigger." I turned back to Severus and thought of what Black had done, and then I saw his eyes open, and I smiled. I looked at him and said "you know, you really need to look in a mirror." he looked at me and snorted "let me guess, the Polyjuice went and enhanced my face and other body parts. I hope to god none of you went and checked that last part." I nodded. "and you look gorgeous." he shrugged "so?" I look at him "Severus.........." he shrugged. I looked at him and glared. It was then that he pulled me down and in front of everyone in the hospital wing whispered "come on now, I'll allow you to do anything other than penetration tonight, Lucius, imagine as I whisper your name, kissing every inch of skin until finally taking your c-" I covered his mouth with my hand then, and looked around, and realized he'd made it look like we were kissing the whole time he had been whispering those filthy words in my ear, I sighed and pulled away from him and said "Severus, we will continue this later. _Much_ later." he shrugged and said "suit yourself, my offer still stands." I froze, his offer was more like bribery than anything remotely resembling an offering, and offering would be to come back to my rooms after a hard day of classes to find him tied to my bed, gaged, and with an assortment of chocolates, caramels, butterscotch, and other edibles arranged in certain tender places with a collar around his neck that said 'Severus Snape property of one Lucius Malfoy' with my family crest tattooed onto his chest. I mean, really, how hard would that be? I sighed and started to head to the door, but was stopped by Madam Pomfery (even Malfoys have to obey healers) who said in a stern voice "now Lucius, I don't want you and Severus to do any anal sex, or at least not with Severus as bottom, for at least four months. Is that clear? His body will find itself in quite the predicament seeing as until then, and maybe even after, he will be a permanent virgin. As in he will find pain in anything you stick up there, but if you are willing to bottom just so you can make love, don't give me that look, its as if you think I cant tell when people are infatuated with someone, and I know you so I know you would never bottom for anyone but Severus, and only if it was dire circumstances, such as two weeks, let alone four months, without sex." I stared, and then her words started to sink in "I HAVE TO DO _**WHAT**_????"


	6. Anticlimactic Ends

Author: Aleyarie

Title: The Game

Pairing: Severus/Lucius

warning: OOC, Cursing, SLASH PAIRING, incorrect names/places/spells.

Description: Lucius was worried, what if Severus was playing a game with him?... Severus was scared, could the Slytherin prince ever love the half-blood prince?

DISCLAIMER: All rights go to J.K. Rowling, all character's, places, spells, etc., belong to J.K. Rowling, and no money is being made of this.

AN: POV: Lucius Narcissa Severus, not necessarily in that order, set in the school years of all three, and for my purposes, Narcissa is 15, Severus 15, and Lucius 16 ½, OK? And Severus and Narcissa are friends. Universe twisted to fit story, a few characters that I'm not sure are J.K. Rowlings, but I'll give into the benefit of doubt.

SEVERUS POV Lucius screaming 'I have to do what'

"I HAVE TO DO _**WHAT**_?" I heard Lucius cry, I chuckled. I grinned "one, two, three." we heard a dull thump and a screeched "NOW REALLY LUCIUS! ITS NOT THAT BAD!" I laughed, "poor Luc." Remus looked at Sirius, "did he faint?" I chuckled again, "I believe Lucius would prefer the more 'manly' term of passing out or going unconscious. But, yes he did. Funny isn't it?" Remus nodded, then cleared his throat, "Severus, are you and Malfoy dating?" I turned to glare at him sharply, "I wouldn't say dating per see..." he grinned, "then would you like to go to Hogsmead with me?" I looked at him. Sirius growled in his throat, "He bloody well does not!" Lucius cried with Black. Renus looked at Lucius "He said you and he weren't dating!" I cleared my throat when Lucius looked at me "Apparently your defenition of dating is different from mine, Remus, Lucius, because my dating is when I've gone out with them at least twice. And Remus, I'm going to Hogsmead with Lucius, and I like Lucius, I am truly sorry, if you had asked a week ago, I would have said yes, but not now." Sirius pipped up, "Moony, would you go to Hogsmead with me? Please?" Remus glared at him, "i don't want your bloody pity! I moved on! After years of watching you chase after everyone but me, I MOVED ON!" Sirius reached a hand out "give me a chance, please?" Remus shook his head, "I'd be a one night stand, and I don't think I could take that." Sirius sighed "i'll prove it to you! I _will_!" and Lucius leaned over me and whispered "let us hope their ending is as happy as ours." I snorted "what happy ending? There wasn't even an ending!"

**AND THAT WOULD BE WHAT IS CALLED AN AWFULLY ANTICLIMACTIC ENDING**

**THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED, AS LONG AS THEY'RE NICE**


End file.
